


Validation is Acceptance

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: My Prompt: vilgax validating brookenVilgax captures our heroes and is under the impression that they are more then just working partners.  And he is okay with this.





	Validation is Acceptance

Out of everyone in the universe, Ben never thought his relationship with his partner Rook would be accepted the fastest by his most hated and longest enemy, Vilgax. The evil squid faced alien had been on a tangent lately and apparently had once more set his sight on Earth and the omnitrix wearing hero. Nothing unusual there really. He started a near week long attack on the planet and all Plumbers were on high alert or in the field. All except the main target of the Chimera Sui Generis alien.

Ben nervously looked at his partner. Like himself, Rook was shackled to a wall in the brig of Vilgax’s ship and the alien was trying to devise an escape plan for the duo. After staring at the blue alien for a moment, Ben noticed something strange. There were two matching restraint set ups. Looking around the prison setup there were other holding cells but all missing the same containment means. Ben tried to shake off the thought. Maybe the holding cell was designed just for him but then why were there two placements?

“Ben? It would be most obliging if you could try and help me with a means of escape,” Rook called out to his human partner. Hearing the exasperation in that tone, Ben looked back at his fellow captive and offered a slight sheepish smile. “Sorry, partner. Just something is a bit off.”  
The blue alien looked at the human with a mix of worry and curiosity. “What do you mean?”  
Ben frowned and looked down, his feet shackled, and he wiggled his toe in his shoe. What was he thinking. There was something off about his capture this time. He knew it, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He answered back, the confusion sounding in his voice, “not really sure…. Just I know there is something different. Vilgax isn’t just focusing on me… “

Whatever Rook was about to say was cut off as the sound of the main door shifted open and in walked the giant tyrant. His green skin near glowing in the ominous lighting and his eyes focused sharply on the pair. A dark and menacing chuckle sounded as Vilgax walked towards their cell. He stopped just short of the force field wall that would have kept the plumbers trapped if the arm and leg restraints hadn’t.  
“Ben Tennyson. As always, the sight of you like this never ceases to amuse me. Your death will come swiftly. Of this I promise you.”

Ben glared, his teeth grinding as he listened to the creature who haunted his nightmares since he was ten. He would get out of this. He knew he would. He just had to be patient. He couldn’t let anything happen to his partner. “You have me, Vilgax. Let Rook go!”  
“Ben!” The revonnahgander turned his glare from their enemy towards him. He would not just up and leave Ben even if he was for some reason released. What stupid logic was the human thinking. He was greatly annoyed when Vilgax seemed to agree with him.  
“Oh, I think not, Ben Tennyson,” the tyrant growled, “I will keep him here to ensure that you cooperate. And then I will take great enjoyment in seeing the look on your face as your life partner’s death is dealt before your very eyes.”

“If you think I’m gonna just…. wait,” Ben paused and looked at the large alien, “life partner?”  
Vilgax glared smugly at him, his voice amused as he taunted, “yes. I will enjoy seeing that light in your miserable eye fade as I end his life.”  
Ben blushed faintly and looked at Rook. The blue alien look both embarrassed and confused too. With a moment of clarity, Ben suddenly realized why this time was different. Every taunt, every threat, even the Chimera Sui’s initial declaration of battle upon their planet this time, it all had been directed to BOTH of them. Oh man, Vilgax thought they were dating.

Turning back to look at the tentacle faced alien, Ben gave him a look of pure confusion. Upon seeing this, Vilgax just growled and said in an annoyed fashion, “You would deny it? You think my spies have not told me of your intimate closeness and your gazes of devotion to each other. It is as revolting as it is obvious.”  
Ben blushed brightly at that. Did he really look at Rook like that? Were they that close? Glancing back at Rook, his blush darkened as he saw an answering awareness in those sunset gold eyes. Oh man. They had been dating, hadn’t they? Without either of them even being aware of it. Giving a quick, shy smile at Rook, Ben turned back to their captor. He asked, genuinely curious, “so other then me being your enemy and all… you’re okay with the idea of Rook and I kinda having a thing.”

Putting a large hand to his hip, Vilgax glared at his enemy as if he truly was the most vile and dumbest creature in the universe. “What do I care who you have a life bond with, Tennyson? It shall prove to be your weakness and your downfall either way.”  
It was the oddest thing, Ben thought later, as they by some odd miracle and weird dumb luck with his omnitrix arm and a random floating space junk in zero gravity, managed to escape; if he ever had thought of ever telling the universe he had found love he was truly sure he would have been terrified at the reactions of the populace. They wouldn’t understand or accept them. Two males of two different species. He felt in a sense he should be a bit thankful to Vilgax. His relationship with Rook was just starting and it was just proven to him that the universe would be okay with it.

“Ben?” He glanced over at Rook as the blue alien drove their getaway space ship from the exploding remains of Vilgax’s ship. A smile on his face as he reached over and hit the auto-pilot button on the control console. Moving over to sit in Rook’s lap, legs straddling the alien’s, Ben let his arms drape over Rook’s shoulders.  
“Come on, life-partner,” he joked shyly, “I think we have some ‘Gazes of Devotion’ to make up for.”  
With that Ben leaned in and pressed his lips against Rook’s. His eyes closed, and he let out a happy hum as Rook’s arms wrapped around him and the alien kissed him back.


End file.
